


Scoundrel's Daughter

by ARandomZoldyck



Category: Hunter X Hunter, HunterXHunter, 魔装学園H×H | Masou Gakuen HxH (Anime)
Genre: /Reader, /Reader story - Freeform, F/M, Hunter x Hunter - Freeform, Illumi/ Reader, M/M, XReader, hunterxhunter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARandomZoldyck/pseuds/ARandomZoldyck
Summary: (Originally posted by me on Wattpad, check there to see updates first.)Hello, and welcome! The main theme is this story is the strange relationship between Illumi Zoldyck and (Y/n) Berrycoth. I hope everyone who reads this can notice the effort I've put into this, and enjoy's it to the fullest.~Creator-Chan(Y/n), an isolated girl who lives far into the woods, is working in her father's shadow. Being raised in an environment where she was destined to learn about medicine, and the trade of herbs, (Y/n) has a natural affinity for the skill, and the memorization that comes with it. When someone who once held a grudge against (Y/n)'s father send in a certain request, the paths of (Y/n) and Illumi Zoldyck cross.Please enjoy! Love you all!
Relationships: Illumi Zoldyck/Reader, IllumiZolcyck/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Please Enjoy the story! It's just a little something I made due to my friend and I wanting to create stories for each other. Love you!

Prologue:   
_+~* ----- *~+_  
(Y/F/N) was a name which wasn't known by many. Few people got to share the privilege of holding the name that was your fathers. Being so close to him yourself, you got to hold that privilege.   
. . .  
It was a day like any other day. (Y/F/N) was getting ready for his work, just as the sun was beginning to rest below it's blanket. There were slight hints of the lucid sunlight lingering below. The ground was still tired, tired from all the work it had gone through that day. And yet, it still wasn't able to rest. Footsteps echoed throughout the small wooden house to the vast north of Yorknew. They left a ringing sound, as your father would soon be stepping out of the house, for the last time. Like most times, you received no goodbye.  
The car grumbled, and fought to waken itself in the cold winter air, as the engine started. Being able to hear the car rumble off into the wood, (Y/N) struck herself out of bed, hurrying to her father's office. Being quite a nerd, (Y/N) would often sneak into her father's office, and read the books that lay astray on his desk. Having grown since the last time father left the house, (Y/N) was able to reach the desk, and the items atop it, with more ease. Often (Y/n) Would find herself in this small office, reading the new, old, and blue books that rested in the room. The amount of information (Y/N) picked up just from reading these caused her to grow in her studies. Within her laid a strong affinity for herbs, and medical practices. This caused her to exceed in science, and get her scholarships to more schools and colleges. Unfortunately, there was a known fact that rested in her skull, her father would never allow her to go to college. This seemed weird at first, but from looking through the books, and journals, (Y/N) found that it was evidently impossible for her to go to any larger schools than the one she was already in.   
Being raised in almost complete isolation was difficult. (Y/N) Wasn't experienced with being social, or with the ability of talking to people, other than her dad. This wasn't much to go off of, as her dad was a very indirect person, and never spoke the truth. This often meant that whenever someone would come over to the small house in the middle of the wood, (Y/N) would react to them being a liar, untruthful, and never believe what they said. This happened to be good judgement for the people that came to the cabin, as they all told fables, nothing but lies.   
Book after book, there became piles stacked on piles of them. The information that flooded (Y/N)'s mind was only getting added to the abyss of knowledge.   
. . .  
Meanwhile, (Y/F/N) was off, riding to his destination, nearing the place where he would soon meet his end. The place where his memories would fade. The place where the man who was once a father, would cease to exist.   
. . .   
The building was run down, dingy, and musty. Vines threatened to take over the building, and claim it for their own. Most people would get shivers when attempting to enter such a place, but this didn’t apply to (Y/F/N). Entering this musky structure, the air seemed to get heavy, and a weight was placed on his chest.   
The instructions were simple, go up the stairs to the fourth floor, and wait in the elevator.  
That seems easy enough. The eerie echoes of footsteps sounded around the building. Step step step. Approaching the elevator, the button flickered a soft neon blue, the dust illuminating around with it. Without touching the button, the elevator dinged, and opened it’s grand wood doors. The red-purple of the doors clashed with the blue lights, but left a chill down the spine of anyone unfortunate enough to see the sight. Stepping into the elevator, the boots of (Y/F/N) crunched against the vines, and dust build-up. Music. There was a tune playing from the elevator. One that could only barely be heard. It wasn’t a basic elevator tune, as it sounded as if it were out of the 1800’s. Ringing in the elevator, it sent (Y/F/N) into a state of panic. Heart Rate increasing, cold sweats, and restlessness. As the lights continued to flicker, it seemed almost on beat with the footsteps of (Y/F/N) pacing around the elevator.  
Blue, off, blue, blue, off, red, blue, off, blue, off.   
Ding  
. . .  
It was morning. But on this frosty sunrise, there were no birds chirping, no wind blowing, and no sounds of (Y/N)’s father. It almost seemed normal, as sometimes there would be days, and rarely weeks, with no sign of her father. But this time, it just seemed a little off. Before (Y/F/N) had left the house, he had told her that the only thing that he was doing was healing up some people from a near-by hospital. Of course, this was a plain lie, and it rested with the others alongside it. (Y/n) had looked through her father’s book last night, including his journal, and found that he was going to make a deal with a group of men, people known for their wrong-doings.   
Atleast, this is what (Y/F/N) was led to believe. It all seemed a bit surreal, the amount he was going to get paid for this job. 1.3 million jenny, too good to be true. It was only to treat a few lowlife gang members, and after losing a fight, they wouldn’t have too much money. In truth, the money would’ve been enough to change their current lifestyle, and possibly allow more things to happen with their lives. There was no blame to her father for choosing that path, nor accepting to meet the ‘gang’.   
. . .   
As days went by, there was still no sign of the man of the house returning. Mail stacked up in the box, and (Y/n) Collected it after a few days, not allowing herself to read any of it. The studies (Y/n) was going through continued, the knowledge increasing by every word that left the page, and went into her mind. (Y/n) often went into the woods, carrying a lantern with her, to find the herbs for her practices. This was the only time she would leave he house, besides school, though she wasn't going. With the stress of her father gone, (Y/n) could only hope for something to happen, something that could help her drastically.   
At last, a month had gone by. The house was empty, the corners piling with dust. Inside the ice box, nothing but lonely cobwebs. The house was never disturbed by anyone, it was simply (Y/n) alone, reading, eating, sleeping, and studying. After flipping the last page of a green velvet book, her mind was made up, and (Y/n) had to leave the house. Not to collect herbs, but to go and find some seeds, for food. It was determined before her that (Y/n) wasn’t going to be able to go to the store, and buy things every week. She had to be able to sustain herself on the plot of land her father owned, and live there for the time being.   
Within this month, (Y/n) had also built a small garden within her father’s room. It was something that was needed. As (Y/n) tried plant seed after plant seed, most of them were just flowers, and nothing that (Y/n) could survive on.  
Placing on some simple clothes, specifically a brown skirt with a white blouse, and a dark coffee colored cloak over it, (Y/n) Collected the money that would be used to buy the seeds that would either flourish, or die. Slipping on some winter boots, as the frost was still nipping at the ground, (Y/n) went off, walking down the road that would, hopefully, lead her to a town.   
After a few hours of walking, some small buildings came into view. They weren’t fancy, like the pictures of Yorknew, but there were certainly some shops that would hold the items that (Y/n) needed.   
Approaching the first shop that spiked the interest of a certain girl, (Y/n) headed into the store. The ding that sounded when she entered spiked the shopkeepers interest, and from that moment on, eyes were upon her. It was a new face to them, someone who hadn’t been here before.   
Looking from shelf to shelf, there was no sign of the specific plants that (Y/n) new would help the makeshift garden flourish. After walking into the last aisle, (Y/n) paid no attention to whether or not there was anybody there, and just searched the seemingly endless items that stocked the shelves. There were only a few seeds in stock, and no soil. Grasping the seeds within her hands, (Y/n) walked up to the front desk, and brought out the exact amount of jenny it would take to buy the seeds. The man who resided behind the front desk stared down at (Y/n), with somewhat of a glare. It was a look that showed she wasn’t exactly welcome. This town wasn’t known for much, if anything, so it certainly didn’t receive any visitors often.   
Placing the seeds that were bought into (Y/n)’s cloak pockets, it was time for the next store.   
. . .  
After a few stores, (Y/n) had gathered plants for items that would allow her to live off of her own willpower to take care of these ‘living’ beings. Looking up, the sign to the last store slowly swung, leaving a creaking sound in the eardrums of anyone within distance. It’s paint of the wood was peeling, and it was by far the most run-down building of the lot of them. Taking a deep breath, (Y/n) entered, and began searching the aisles, like she had done for the past stores. Aisle to aisle, there was nothing showing up that would help (Y/n) with the garden. All she needed was some soil, or something that would keep the plants grounded. Such a thing should be easy to find, but from experience, (Y/n) found it difficult.   
Finding herself at the last aisle of this store, she proceeded without looking for anyone, like the past times, and searched the shelves. Item after item, price tag after price tag, and there was no sign of the soil. Suddenly, (Y/n) found herself bumping into something.  
Stumbling backwards, (Y/n) looked up to see what she had run into. There stood a tall man, his features like that of a movie character.   
Silky black hair ran like a waterfall off of his head, it was perfectly kept, and there were no tangles as one could tell. The outfit he wore was somewhat strange, with bright, flashy colors, mainly yellow and green. Looking up further, (Y/n) made eye contact with him. His eyes stared almost soullessly into hers. The dark orbs had no shine, and expressed years of training, sweat, and work that produced such a human. It made (Y/n) almost sad, how the eyes showed her a story. It painted a picture of all the pain the one must’ve endured. It was a sad picture, a picture painted by the paintbrush of a human with seemingly no emotion. It was difficult to continue to lock eyes with him, but she could almost not stop. It was captivating, but painful.   
After a few seconds, which lasted hours, the silence broke.   
“Oh, excuse me.”  
The dull voice sounded throughout the store, as it had been so quiet before.   
(Y/n) Stared up at him, as her eyes never left his, and didn’t speak. She had never learned how to act in such a situation, and she just stood up, and continued to look through the items. No conversation was made, and nothing continued from that encounter. The soil was in the aisle, and (Y/n) bought it. After this, she decided to go to a restaurant, as there were small businesses around the area which could hold a few people to dine.  
. . .   
Upon arriving back at the cabin of the Berrycoth’s, (Y/n) headed inside, placing the packs of seeds and soil onto the ground. Not once in the month of her being alone had she had to walk so much. Sluggishly taking off the cloak that once resided on (Y/n)’s shoulders, there was now a dip in the couch. Sinking into the soft cushion, (Y/n) let out a large sign. Never had she left such a feeling. After a long day of walking, and scarcely talking, (Y/n) was tired. So tired, infact, that she had fallen asleep on the couch.   
. . .   
The morning had arrived, and the birds were chirping, the trees rustling, and the rivers running. It was spring, and time to plant all of the seeds she had bought from the shops in town.  
Yawn~  
Yesterday was a long day, and (Y/n) had slept well enough to start working right away. The stairs creaked, and the sound seemed to make (Y/n) feel as if her father was here, standing right beside her, getting ready to take care of the plants. Standing in front of the door that was once her father’s room, (Y/n) stepped inside, trying to be as silent as possible. It felt as if she made any noise, she would wake her father up, even if he wasn’t here.   
. . .   
As the night cascaded across the house, all of the plants were in their designated places, and resting from their day of action. Now it was just (Y/n) watering each plant, one by one. The can she was using was heavy, made out of pure iron. The design was old, and the can had rust, yet it held so much meaning. It was the same can (Y/n) and her father had used all those nights ago…

_+~* Flashback*~+_  
``Father, it’s too heavy!!`` (Y/n) whined to her father, getting a simple smile in return.   
``Well, if we both hold it, like this, it won’t be as heavy.`` While (Y/F/N) said this, it caused (Y/n) to smile, and nod her head. While they both held onto the watering can, water sprayed down onto the soil of plants that were just blanketed.  
. . .

Thank you, everyone who made it this far into the story. I know that you didn’t get to see much Illumi and reader action, but I promise more is to come. I really appreciate you sticking through the boring parts, and lasting. 

I love you guys! <3


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we see Illumi and (Y/n) meet and have a slight conversation, but during all of this, Illumi's mission is to assassinate (Y/n)...

<3  
The night was starting to awaken, the date reading April 23rd, and the time, 00:32. It was almost time for the peak of darkness, the time where the night flourished. The wind breathed in large puffs, fiercely gusting against the trees scattered around the small cabin. These fits sent the cabin shaking, the dishes rattling, paintings shaking, and furniture shifting. Throughout all of this commotion, one still lied awake amidst all of this, (Y/n)   
. . .  
(Y/n) had picked up many things over the years from her father's journals and books. There were so many things about the world that were unbeknownst to (Y/n) before she had the time to read all of these books. There were books completely dedicated to different types of this thing called Nen. It was confusing to (Y/n) when she first started reading, but book after book, her nen was developing. Hour after hour, (Y/n) would train, and try to follow the practices the books showed.   
It took years, but the Nen that flowed throughout (Y/n) grew, and she became powerful. At first, nothing really happened. When trying to learn things for yourself, it can be difficult without someone to discipline and correct your actions, but eventually (Y/n) found an effective method of following the books, and developing her Nen.  
The Nen that flowed through (Y/n) was that of a conjurers, just like her father. It must’ve run from her father, down to her. Spending hours training was grueling, but in the end it was worth it. It was one of the few things that (Y/n) kept persistent within her life.   
. . .  
As the night rode on, (Y/n) watered the plants that lay inside her dormant father’s room. It hadn’t been used, besides when (Y/n) watered the plants, in years. It was well kept, yes, but the sheets hadn’t moved, and the books in the same place as they were all those years ago. It was uncanny how lonely the room felt. Every plant had it’s on schedule of rain, each one getting it’s fair share of water, straight from the can.   
It was the same, rustic, old, heavy can from all those years ago. Having been washed everyday, and polished often, it looked better than it ever had. The water shone in the moonlight, glimmering with eradecence. Moving from plant to plant, the water was dispersed. The plants thrived within the water’s presence. As the water cascaded into the pots that scattered the ground and windowsill, and soon, they were all watered.   
. . .  
As hours went by, (Y/n) continued to water the plants all over the house. The small cabin was filled to the brim with plants of all kinds. There were many assortments of weeds, flowers, and food plants. Outside of the cabin were fruit trees, and bunches of bushes full of berries. In Front of the house, there were vines, climbing and towering all over the small little 90’s aged house. These vines were useful, as they carried grapes, and allerted (Y/n) of someone entering the house. It was fortunate that the vines were directly on the doorstep, allowing somewhat of an alarm to take place if someone decided to enter the small cabin.   
(Y/n) continued to go through the plants of the house, and time went by. It was approaching the time of 4:00, and the plants continued to get watered. As the night raged on, (Y/n) decided to water the bushes outside, as it would be the first time in a while, just to make sure that they got enough water. There wasn’t much rain in this area, the clouds seemed to direct away from the small plot of land north of Yorknew, and never did cross paths with the house.   
Crunch  
Someone had approached the house, and (Y/n) sensed it. Both her Nen and the vines told her that there was someone near the house, yet they hadn’t entered. Deciding that the person wouldn’t enter the house, (Y/n) no longer wanted to head outside, and face the stranger. Instead, (Y/n) was going to crush up some eggshells, and add it to the soil of the new plants. Earlier that day, some of her flowers had sprouted a new color, and (Y/n) wanted it to have its own pot, like a child moving out of a house.   
After finishing up with the eggshells, the soil for the new plants was finished, and ready to be inhabited by some blue daisies. The plants were moved from pot to pot, and it was finally ready to be watered.   
Drip drip drip  
The faucet stopped flowing with water, as the watering can was now full. Moving through the house caused the water to sploosh along the sides of the iron can. As (Y/n) stepped softly, the water’s splashing rang around the house, and spent some time lingering within the walls of the small prairie cabin.   
Ears perking, (Y/n) quickly noticed that the person, who was once outside of her humble abode, was now inside, walking around. Of course (Y/n) wasn’t able to hear the footsteps, as it must’ve been someone trained to be silent.   
Being slightly confident in her Nen abilities, (Y/n) held onto the watering can with a tight grip, and watered the blue daisies that just received a new home. As the pot started to fill with water, it became apparent that the person was now watching (Y/n). Focusing the water now into a few pots, (Y/n) waited for something to happen, for the visitor to make a move. As the wait pursued, there was no sign of anyone doing anything. It was taking too long, and (Y/n) didn’t have the patience for this.  
Taking the watering can away from the flowers, (Y/n) used her Nen to stop the water from flowing. It was a simple trick that helped greatly for watering plants, but was otherwise useless. Taking the watering can over to the sink, it filled with water yet again. Only this time, (Y/n) took out a packet labeled ‘Salt’ and poured it into the watering can. This packet, like most packets of powder (Y/n) had made, wasn’t actually salt, but somewhat of an acid. When mixed with water, the acid would form.   
This was another thing that (Y/n)’s Nen was useful for. Since she could control the watering can, as this was the object she had chosen to conjure, the water, now acid, within it was able to be warped to (Y/n)’s will. The only problem with this was, if the watering can decide to break, or get punctured, the contents would spill out, and no longer would she be able to use the watering can to its full potential.   
Noticing the person still hadn’t moved from it’s spot, (Y/n) sat down at her kitchen table, watering can in hand, and waiting. This wait could take as little as 10 seconds, or days long. Taking out a book, which was encased by a strong copper casing, (Y/n) flipped to her designated spot, and started to read. This book was enchanted slightly, by her father, with Nen to keep other people, outside the family, from reading such a book. The topics were heavy, and it spoke about many family secrets.   
This book was one that was passed down, from parent to parent, and each one wrote an installment, when they had finished reading everyone else’s. Fortunately for (Y/n), she was close to done with (Y/F/N)’s chapter, and almost allowed to write her own. The book spoke mainly about Nen, and the powers her family had held. There were different training methods, and tricks others had found out about. There were also whole chapters dedicated to simply family rivals, and people who needed to be brought down, and murdered.   
This was a heavy topic, and the book contained many of these people, people on the family hitlist. Some of these people belonged to famous families, for example, the Zoldyck’s. There stood their last name in bold ink. It was due to Meho Zoldyck, the current grandfather of the Zoldyck family. He had brought death upon a person (Y/n) loosely remembered. Her mother.   
. . .  
A few minutes had passed, and the human who stood in the corner, hidden from sight, but not Nen, stared, and burned eyes into (Y/n)’s back. It was a feeling that she had remembered, but not from anyone specific. It seemed like she had met someone with a gaze much like this one a long while ago.   
It was cold, cold and depressing. The stare left a feeling of despair deep within the bones of (Y/n). It ran cold, and chills felt their way down (Y/n)’s spine. Her body went numb, and pins and needles felt as if they were poking into her delicate skin. The feeling was not favourable, but quickly left as (Y/n) moved her body, and wiggled within the chair. A cold sweat made itself known to the girl in the chair, and let itself free of her face.   
. . .  
It felt like time went by so slowly, everything wasn’t moving, and the clock ticked every second.  
Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock.  
Over and over did the clock tick, it was a pendulum, swinging and swinging. It never stopped, and wouldn’t ever stop.   
Or so the mind of (Y/n) thought.   
Listening into the ticking of the clock, it gave (Y/n) something to focus on, something that could calm her mind completely. It sure seemed to work, as the heart rate, which was once beating like a horse’s after a marathon, decided to calm down. The cold sweat had left, and the shaking had stopped. Every bone, muscle, and vein was calm inside of (Y/n)’s body. Everything was working, as if it were a normal day.  
Suddenly, the ticking stopped. Everything stopped. There was no more time. The clock had stopped.  
(Y/n)’s mind didn’t have time to react, as there was a yellow pin that flew by her face, and punctured her hang, which had once held onto the watering can.   
Eyes widening, (Y/n)’s mind didn’t exactly click that her hand had a pic going through it, but her body did start to function once again, and move.   
Standing up with a fleet of energy, (Y/n) pulled out the pin with ease, a trail of crimson being sprayed onto the floor of the newly polished cabin.   
Such a shame, I had just polished that…  
Turning to face the attacker, there was a sudden weight added onto (Y/n)’s heart. It was the man from the store. Sure, the incident had happened years ago, but he was the last person (Y/n) had interacted with, besides the people who worked at stores.   
The sadness that lingered in the back of her mind, returned with a full force. It began to take a toll on her body, as the knees that connected parts of her body started to crumble underneath her. This wasn’t a normal experience, was it?  
``Who are you?`` The words left (Y/n)’s mouth in a tumble, a quiet, soft, tumble. She’d not spoken a word in days, even weeks at this point, and the last time she did was to sing to herself a melody.   
In return, there was a blank stare that burned into her eyes. It was harsh how much it stinged to lock eyes with him.   
Within seconds, (Y/n) was able to match this face with a description of someone from books. It was a man from the Zoldyck family. Who was it again?  
Regaining the confidence that had left her body just seconds ago, (Y/n) was now grasping the handle of the watering can that lay on the table, beside her. With the can in hand, (Y/n) prepared to fight. It wasn’t something that many people had experience with, and certainly not (Y/n) for that matter, but it was something that was necessary in a moment like this.   
``Is there something you need?`` The words popped out of her mouth dryly. This was definitely the most words that (Y/n) had spoken to another human, besides her dad.   
While waiting for a response of sorts, (Y/n) studied the face that was a distance in front of her. The person seemed so familiar, but (Y/n) couldn’t quite put her finger on it…  
Looking at the outfit that this man had on, there was a spark in her mind. This outfit was definitely something that (Y/n) read about in the book, the copper cased one. If only (Y/n) could remember the name.  
Looking back up to face the man that had entered her home, he spoke. ``I have a job to do, someone sent me here.`` Thinking for a second, it did make sense. This person, who must’ve been from the Zoldyck family, a family of assassins, was now at her house, sending pins to pierce her hand.   
Everything clicked into place all at once, everything fit together like a puzzle.   
Illumi Zoldyck was sent to assassinate (Y/n) Berrycoth, at exactly 4:56 on April 23rd. The exact time her father had gone missing, and most likely left to meet his death  
. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed. :D


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) and Illumi have met within (Y/n)'s small woodsie cottage. He was sent to assassinate her, and they get into a sort-of brawl.

**Previously…**

_ Looking back up to face the man that had entered her home, he spoke. ``I have a job to do, someone sent me here.`` Thinking for a second, it did make sense. This person, who must’ve been from the Zoldyck family, a family of assassins, was now at her house, sending pins to pierce her hand. _

_ Everything clicked into place all at once, everything fit together like a puzzle. _

_ Illumi Zoldyck was sent to assassinate (Y/n) Berrycoth, at exactly 4:56 on April 23rd. The exact time her father had gone missing, and most likely left to meet his death. _

**Currently…**

This was a shocker. It seemed as though just a few days ago (Y/n) was perfectly fine, safe, and only confided into the comfort of her own home. It didn’t take much time for Illumi to spring into action and start to achieve his mission, but of course (Y/N) wouldn’t let herself get killed, at least not by some hired assassin.Being slightly caught off guard by the information (Y/n) just had to digest, she was a little slower than usual to respond, and react to the possibly life-changing situation.

It all happened in somewhat of a flash, hair pieces falling to the ground, and a newfound stinging sensation on (Y/n)’s tender cheek. This was a wake-up call for (Y/n), as she soon realized that battle was upon her, and she needed to act. Turning swiftly to face the attacker, there was an eerie feeling in the air as there was, infact, no one for her to face. It was odd, how the person seemed to just disappear. This wouldn’t have been a problem, if (Y/n) accidentally stopped paying attention to his position, and not have gotten distracted.

In a matter of seconds, after trying to find the person within her aura, it seemed that there was a cold sensation running across the back of her neck. Soon this cool feeling was replaced with thick warm blood. The feeling of pain didn’t cross into (Y/n)’s mind, as the adrenaline pumping through her veins was throbbing, and not faltering in the least. There, in the mere beginning of the fight, (Y/n) was already in shock, and not feeling any pain. It was then known that this adrenaline that currently filled her mind would soon become unstable, and break.

This meant this problem needed to be dealt with soon, or there would be another thing that (Yn) would have to worry about. Currently that isn’t something that (Y/n) needs, or wants, to happen. Not in the least.

Having spent too much time thinking about this, there was no time to waste, as Illumi was already floating around to his next attack.

This time, a few pins were sent the direction of (Y/n)’s slightly exposed chest. Reacting quickly, partly due to the training that had been endured, and the adrenaline trying to keep her alive, the pins were dodged completely.

Still standing relatively close to the table that (Y/n) once had sat in, just moments ago, she reached to the watering can that stood atop the vintage table. Soon, the metal scrap was fixed into the hands of (Y/n).

The Nen that had once been flowing carelessly around (Y/n) had collected around the watering can, preparing itself to attack.

The mixture that (Y/n) had earlier placed into the watering can was now fully mixed in, and the acid would be fully functional. It happened to also be fortunate that (Y/n) made all of her own mixtures, medicines, and poisons. Her father had been the one to teach her about the benefits of doing such a thing. It turns out that making your own things is helpful in battle. When you need to poison, or harm someone with acid, it would help if they weren’t resistant to it. This is where the home-made acid and poison comes in, no one is resistant to it.

(Y/n) Didn’t particularly want to use the acid on anyone, but when it came down to her life, or his, (Y/n) was going to pick the, hopefully, obvious choice.

After the Nen that once carelessly ran loose around (Y/n) had concentrated into one specific area, she was ready for her first attack. It would have to be something that wouldn’t harm the house in any way, so at least (Y/n) could control the acid.

With a flick of the wrist, and an up and down motion with her arm, the acid that was once contained in the musty watering can had sprayed, like a garden hose, in the direction of Illumi. This attack would’ve been flawless, if (Y/n) had accounted for the raw speed of her attacker. Within a second, he was out of the way, but her acid was also a quick reactor.

The acid turning to face Illumi head on must’ve caught him off guard, as for just a second, his eyes widened. It appeared that he may have underestimated this lonely girl who lived in the middle of the woods.

But this would simply not do.

Illumi was obviously much stronger than (Y/n) had ever been, within her 15 or so years of life, and definitely couldn’t keep up with someone from the Zoldyck’s name. But there was still hope for (Y/n), as she’d like to think she wasn’t bad with words, either.

Being pinned down by Illumi within a second, a crack sounded throughout the small wooden cabin. It was the sound of her arm.

What a shame that her arm had been in the way, it could’ve possibly not have gotten broken if that was the case.

With the adrenaline suddenly halting, there was a waver in the breathing of (Y/n). As she laid on the floor, blood oozed out of her arm, the bone sticking out from her soft skin. It hurt, and it only took a minute for (Y/n) to realize how much it did.

The pain shot up her arm like a California wildfire, sending shocks throughout her body. Being finally recognized within her brain, her head started pounding, the agony exploding right there in her skull. The dizziness was almost unbearable, and made (Y/n) sick, almost to the point of throwing up. The pain was as if needles, dipped in alcohol, were stabbed into her arm, piercing her skin. It was almost as if her whole arm was replaced with ice, then shattered by electricity.

It hurt.

Almost fainting, (Y/n) tried desperately to keep herself awake, to be able to talk her attacker out of her death.

While Illumi was atop her, he took out his yellow, pin-like needles. Taking one and gingerly breaking the skin of (Y/n)’s broken arm, and stabbed it into her. This, of course, caused a high- pitched scream to erupt from the throat of the female who lay astray on the floor.

“Y-.. You don’t have to.. To do this.” Every breath was like a sharp inhale of pure ice, stabbing into her lungs, lunging deeper and deeper into the organs that kept her alive and well. Her gasping for air didn’t help either, it just lodged the ice further into her body. Of course, nothing of the sort was actually real. After speaking, (Y/n)’s eyes shut for dear life, not wanting to even consider the possibility that she was going to die. Not right here, not right now. Not like this.

Her mind was almost too occupied to hear the faint response of Illumi, who was now on top of her, ready to send his pins into her rapidly beating heart.

“I do have to do this, it is my job.” He spoke delicately, almost calmly. His speech itself almost put (Y/n) to sleep, but that was impossible, due to the painstakingly obvious agony that spread between every crevice of her body.

“But- But I can help you! I could benefit your family. You know that I make all sorts of poisons and medicines? Right? I could make things your body has never experienced, and you could become immune to all sorts of poisons that you’ve never even heard the names of.” Speaking in quick harmony, (Y/n) was just trying anything at this point to keep from dying. All she needed was that medicine over in her cabinet, something to cease this pain, this agony.

Opening her eyes for a few split seconds, (Y/n) could see the conflict within Illumi’s eyes. It was a known fact that the Zoldyck family only kept in contact with people who could benefit them, and for as long as (Y/n) lived, she could and would do just that, as long as it meant her life would be spared from this plague that was sprawled in her arm.

There was a heard sigh coming from the male, he was in some sort of a conflict. He could either kill her, get the millions of jenny, or let her live, and possibly save his own life from her herb knowledge.

“Fine.” This seemed like a word from a god at the time, something that would save her from suffering. This could be true, but (Y/n) wouldn’t particularly know right this moment. In fact, she only knew that she was going to be taken in by the Zoldycks, and spared for the time being. She didn’t even know that the ever growing pain would stop.

It was quite funny, really, how just a moment ago, (Y/n) was screaming on the floor, just wishing that the pain that flooded her mind would stop, and that thought didn’t stop.

While Illumi had decided to spare her life, he hadn’t really decided what to do with her entirely. There were two options, take her to the Zoldyck mansion, say that he killed her, take the money from his ‘boss’, and allow her to do her herbal practices. He could also let her stay here, and confess everything to his parents, and tell his ‘boss’ that he had failed the mission. The choice was made quite soon after the thought of the two options. He was going to take her to the Zoldyck mansion.

Within a second of this newfound decision, (Y/n) was thrown onto the shoulders of Illumi, and he carried her like a sack. There was no mercy, and with every movement of (Y/n)’s body, the bone that protruded out of her skin shifted more and more, causing more of the thick red liquid to ooze out of her puncture. It slowly dripped onto the floor, but there wasn’t going to be anyone to tell her to clean it up, and she might not even get the change to do it.

Looking around the room she was currently in, (Y/n)’s head started to spin, and the dizziness started getting to her. Red splattered over her vision like an abstract painting, flooding (Y/n)'s delicate vision. White flashes pulsed within her slender body, and evidently she failed to keep conscious.

. . .

It was a very bright room. The lights that pierced through the rentna of (Y/n) were staring straight at her. It was almost like a hospital room, except it definitely wasn’t, the beds in hospitals were definitely less comfortable than the one she was in currently.

Groggily looking around, and slowly moving her head, there was a sudden throbbing sensation. Her head hurt like hell.

It was like the aftermath of a night out in a bar, but this was just the aftermath of a night of pain. Blinking away the pain that was subdued in her skull, (Y/n) got the urge to move her head. Shifting to look to her arm, there was no bone outside of her skin, and her flesh seemed to have been sewed together. Her arm wasn’t patched up as of yet, but it didn’t look too bad. There was no pain that (Y/n) could feel, but she also might’ve been pumped with anesthetics, and other sedatives.

Immediately placing her head back into its original position, (Y/n) wanted to stand up. She wanted to leave.  _ She wanted to go home. _

That was impossible now, she had practically signed her life away to the Zoldycks, when she was pleading for her poor life. It was useless, her life will most likely be worse here, than she would be dead.

This was going to be a very long day.. Something that she could bear through, yes, but a very long day.

. . .

Later within the first day of being in the bright room, a pink haired lady walked in. She claimed to be checking in on you, and seeing if the stitching was working out okay. I nodded my head to each of her questions, and she told of the reasons she was here.

Apparently, she knew a red-haired man by the name of Hisoka, who also knows Illumi. She was sent here to give me treatment, and to fix up the terrible wound I had received.

It was apparent that I was going to be heavily put on sedatives for a few more days, and hopefully by then, there won't be as much excruciating pain, at least not as much as that night.

The idea of it all played again, and again, and again within the head of (Y/n). It didn’t make any sense why Illumi actually listened to any of the pleading. It just wasn’t like any of the Zoldycks for that matter, especially not Illumi. He had allowed her to live, much less within the same home as him.

It was surreal, the fact of it all. It just wasn’t clicking in (Y/n)’s mind. It didn’t make sense. When she had asked the pink-haired lady about it, the following day, she had said that it was all sock, nothing more to it.

Days went by in the white room, and the agony of the arm was back. The sedatives no longer worked, and there were hours where all (Y/n) would do was cry out, hoping that expending her voice would loosen the tight feeling in her body.

It didn’t work.

Nothing seemed to work.

There were days where (Y/n) couldn’t even bear to scream, or yell, or even talk.

All she wanted to do was sleep.

It was so difficult to sleep, having to spend all her time trying to not think about the everlasting pain within her small body.

The hunger was also getting to her, they hadn’t given (Y/n) food in days. There were times where hours of (Y/n)’s day was spent memorizing how many cracks were in the walls, or where they all layed, or even naming, remembering, and talking to each of the individual cracks in the wall.

Being confined to such a small, plain, white room was getting to mess with the frazzled mind of (Y/n). It didn’t help when the pink-haired lady stopped showing up. Her last visit was four days ago. She said that (Y/n) would make a full recovery. Trying to tell her that the pain was getting to her, that the walls were talking, and (Y/n)needed out was all a failure. She couldn’t do anything for her.

Finally, it was day number 15 of the white room, and someone had walked in. At first, (Y/n) didn’t realize this, as before they had come in, she was talking to the cracks on the wall, (Y/n) just thought they were talking back.

“Hello? (Y/n) Berrycoth? That is your name, correct?” Being greeted with such questions forced (Y/n) to use her voice, and speak to a real person for the first time in many days. “Yes? That is me.” Her voice rang through the small white room, echoing and dancing around each corner. “Is there something that you need?”

The man looked up at her, as he was once looking down at his clipboard, and stared emotionlessly into her eyes.

It was uncomfortable.

“I am Illumi Zoldyck, the one who attacked you 16 days ago, and I am here to take you to your new ‘room’”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK you everyone for reading this! I know I may have made some of the characters a little out of character, or possible certain parts of it too long. I would really appreciate some feedback, if you wouldn’t mind, so that I can make my writing better, and easier to read for you guys! I hope this wasn’t too boring, and I’ll see you next chapter!  
> Love you! <3  
> Word count: 2791

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! If the next one hasn't come out yet, it will soon! I try to post a chapter at least once a week. Thanks again!


End file.
